1. Field
Embodiments relate to an organic light emitting diode (OLED) display and a manufacturing method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
An organic light emitting diode (OLED) display has garnered much attention as a next-generation display because of its characteristics, i.e., wide viewing angle, fast response rate, less power consumption, lighter weight, and a slim size.